shut up and kiss me
by Turtlelurver
Summary: detention is the best place for romance usuk


British weather was somewhat predictable...and today it was pouring down. On a dreary day like this Arthur would be calmly reading or writing .Two of his favourite past times...but he had to get to school. He lazily picked himself up from him warm bed groggily. Looking in the mirror he looked a mess...'girls liked this I look like a fucking twat...' He gently combed him hair until it look somewhat better...No luck though.

Arthur rummaged though his clothes seeking out his school uniform. Once his fingers grasped he was already partly dressed.' School rules were meant to be broken right?' he chuckled to himself as looked at his skinny jeans. He quickly ran down the steps stealing some toast from his older brother, who was calming sleeping in some pancakes, and ran for the door. He ran for the front gate, which was coming into view. Once safely inside the building he checked the old school clock. It didn't take a genius to know he was late...Slowly he went to the office which was run by trolls...well old woman but what's the difference?

Patiently waiting he looked at his times table..."English" he was pissed off now. 'Uhh excuse me' the old bag looked in his general direction.' How can I help ?' 'I'm late...'

'Well when was your last period?' the evil witch joked...He cringed.

'No I mean for school. I missed form...'.Looking though some files with a displeased look she glared back at him.

' this isn't the first time you've been late! Detention I'll send a note later today now get to class!' it scolded.

Walking up stairs to his English room he felt like melting into the floor...not because of the detention but because his crush is in his next class...  
Opening the door he stepped inside apologising before sitting in his seat...'Arthur you'll be sitting next to Alfred instead' Arthur's heart did some weird somersaults making him blush a gently red Hugh. Sitting next to Alfred wasn't awful...It was fucking terrifying.' I like you piecing...' came a very shy American accent.

'Huh…thank you Alfred,' Arthur mumbled out awkwardly.

One very embarrassing class later, Arthur was about to leave, when Alfred stopped him. 'Hey Arthur...' but unfortunately he was cut off by a teacher.

' you'll be staying after school to help me I believe?' The old male teacher smiled. Arthur nodded once before looking at Alfred who was walking away.

For the rest of the day Arthur kept thinking of Alfred. They grew up together as the best of friends yet once starting high school they grew apart. Alfred was more into sports and Arthur was a music loving punk...two worlds apart but that never stopped Arthur from loving his old friend. The end of the day seemed quite short as he casually walked into wherever he was going.' Good to see you today you'll be cleaning out the cub bored with Alfred'.

"He can't be serious right? "His mind screeched making him blush.

'He's already cleaning up so it won't take much longer then you can go home' he politely smiled. Arthur walked to the already opened cub bored and saw Al stacking some paper. Suddenly the home little area was in a very awkward silence...'So what did you do?' Arthur spoke as he bent over to retrieve something he dropped. Looking back he saw Al had been watching making him blush.

'Uhh I volunteered actually...' he spoke quickly.

'Why?' Arthur questioned 'when you could be hanging out with your friends instead of being with me in this stuffy old closet...?'The room got somewhat quieter as Alfred stepped foreword backing Arthur against the wall.

'Al?' whispered a frightened little Brit; Al's face was plastered with a goofy grin as he wrapped his long arms around the short blonde man in a safe hug.

'I like you that's why...we've grown apart and I need you back Arthur'. The shorter man hugged back this time smiling softly.

'I need you too love...I need you' Alfred's soft lips cascaded onto his into a soft embrace. Both heavily blushing as they made out in a closet.

'Maybe we should finish up?' Arthur questioned his new lover.

'Shut up and kiss me'. By the time they were done cleaning up they had gotten pretty dirty...but at least they got to walk home together.


End file.
